Tu sais que tu es fan de Star Trek quand
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: Quand tu entends les mots "distorsion", "Starfleet", "tribbles", "Spock", "Kirk", "Bones", tu te mets à baver / glousser / convulser / trépigner / sautiller partout / décède carrément? Tu es trekkie et tu le proclames haut et fort? Fan de Star Trek jusqu'au bout des ongles? Alors lis donc ce GROS délire! Embarquement pour la planète Trekkie imminent et bienvenue à Gogoland!
1. Chapter 1

Salut à vous, dignes et géniaux lecteurs!

(un peu de flatterie avant de commencer une nouvelle fic, ça peut pas faire de mal... *essaye de se convaincre elle même qu'il lui reste un peu de morale*)  
-Haha! Oublie ça tout de suite! J'te rappelle que tu squattes MES Enfers alors ta morale hein...

Ah ouais. J'vous présente Lucifer (dis coucou aux lecteurs! "nan!" *attaque Lucifer avec un Bescherelle*) Il sert pas à grand chose à part exprimer mes diverses pathologies mentales et à me défouler en fait...  
Bref!

Je suis donc **Benitsuki Tora** et ceci est ma toute première "fic" (un délire sous Mescaline ouais) sur le fandom de **Star Trek**. Et je suis une trekkie jusqu'à la moelle, c'est limite flippant...

Si vous n'avez que les films du reboot (2009 et 2013 pour Into Darkness), pas de souci, je ne me suis basée que sur ces deux là!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

.

**Disclaimer:** touuuuuut ce GÉNIAL univers de **Star Trek** ne m'appartient pas, il a été créé par **Gene Roddenberry**, loué soit son nom (ah ouais, j'suis trekkie et complètement cinglée... héhé)

**Avertissement:** perte de neurones (mais on vit très bien sans, j'en suis la preuve vivante)

.

* * *

**Tu sais que tu es fan de Star Trek quand...**

**(ou «tu sais que tu as un grave, mais alors _très_ grave, problème psychologique quand...»)**

* * *

.

.

Tu t'es rendu compte que ton pizzaiolo a un couteau à pizza en forme de l'USS-Enterprise

- maintenant, tu bouffes de la pizza tous les soirs

- et tu as mal au bide

- tu as TRÈS mal au bide

.

Tu hurles au plagiat dès que tu vois les oreilles des elfes du Seigneur des Anneaux

- parce que oui, Tolkien (1892-1973) a honteusement copié sur les géniales oreilles de Spock, inventé par le merveilleux Gene Roddenberry (1921-1991)

- c'est une évidence voyons

- à propos, tu aimerais bien taper un bon coup sur Legolas histoire de voir si son sang n'est pas vert

- juste pour vérifier

- au cas où

- on sait jamais

.

Tu hurles «BWAAAAAAAAAAAFXGHLLITS!» en plein cours d'anglais parce que ta prof a dit «_And now, shall we begin?_»

- parce que Khan les gens, Khan…

- pas besoin d'en dire plus hein

- franchement, quel trekkie pourrait avoir une réaction normale, sensée et surtout contrôlée devant KHAN?! sérieux?

- Khan… Uhuhuh

- Bref.

.

Tu vois Benedict Cumberbatch dans Sherlock et tu te demandes ce que fout Khan à Londres à résoudre des meurtres à la con au lieu de tout faire péter

- et que tant qu'il y est, il ferait mieux de rouler une pelle à son colloc

- tu dis ça, tu dis rien

- ok, tu fermes ta gueule

- …

- n'empêche que...

- d'accord, d'accord, t'as rien dit

.

Tu es persuadé(e) que ton prof de maths est un Klingon parce que quand il parle, tu comprends rien

-et qu'en plus, t'as l'impression qu'il t'insulte dans sa langue de barbare

.

Tu te met à glousser comme un(e) débile lorsque tu entends les noms J. J. Abrams, Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto et Benedict Cumberbatch

- même que parfois tu _baves_

- et que t'as un peu honte quand même

- ou pas

.

Tu es persuadé(e) que Spock est un homosexuel refoulé

- oui, il est marié… et?

- c'est un mariage arrangé d'abord!

- Spock est un homosexuel refoulé dingue de son capitaine, clair et net.

- (plutôt sexy hein le capitaine en question)

- (d'ailleurs, Spock est pas mal non plus…)

- (ainsi que Khan)

- (McCoy aussi a son charme)

- (et Sulu)

- (et Tchekov)

- BREF.

- (Uhura aussi…)

.

Tu es persuadé(e) que Kirk fantasme à mort sur Spock et rêve de rouler une pelle à sa princesse vulcaine d'amuuuUUur

- qui a, au passage, un balai dans le cul

- et pas un petit

- mais c'est pas grave parce qu'on l'aime quand même notre psychorigide ultralogique amoureux des règlements

- Spocky d'amour!

- il est génial quand même… Mister Spock!

- tu t'égares là

- tu t'égares GRAVE.

.

Tu trouves qu'au lieu de décéder dans un réacteur nucléaire comme un con, James Tiberius Kirk ferait mieux d'avouer son amour à l'autre gobelin

- tu penses quand même beaucoup au Kirk/Spock (Spirk pour les habitués) quand on y réfléchit

- c'est pas ta faute

- c'est celle de Gene Roddenberry

- ils sont trop mignons ces deux là

.

Tu as pleuré comme une madeleine sur-émotive quand Spock hurle le nom de Khan avec une forte envie de transformer le terroriste (uhuh, Khan...) en compote

- et quand l'USS-Vengeance attaque l'USS-Enterprise

- même que tu as hurlé «TOUCHE PAS À L'USS-ENTERPRISE, TROU DU CUL INTERGALACTIQUE OU JE TE RÉDUIT À L'ÉTAT DE LÉGUME LOBOTOMISÉ!» en plein cinéma

- tu as aussi pleuré quand Khan explique qu'il est un Augment (un truc génétiquement modifié pour coller le plus gros complexe d'infériorité du monde à l'Humanité) et que l'Amiral-fils-de-pute avait sa famille en otage

- parce que c'était vraiment trop triste

- d'ailleurs, tu aurais bien fait un câlin à Khan pour le réconforter

- quoi?! tu proposais juste!

- c'est pour rendre service…!

- pis bon, Khan est carrément sexy

- tu as aussi pleuré de joie quand le tribble ressuscité a fait «couic-couic»

- c'est vachement mignon ces bêbêtes mine de rien

- ça a pas de tête mais c'est pas grave

- tu as pleuré quand Spock était dans le volcan

- en fait, tu as passé tout le film à pleurer comme une merde et te moucher sur l'épaule sur l'épaule du pote que tu as traîné de force au cinéma

- tu as AUSSI pleuré pour le premier film

- dès le début en plus…

- (pauvre bébé Jiiiim, bouhouhou!)

- en même temps, c'est Star Trek

- évidemment que t'as pleuré d'émotion

- c'est Star Trek, merde!

- BREF.

.

Tu trouves que les tribbles devraient être élevées au rang de Super Bêbêtes Sauveuses de l'Humanité

- au minimum

- t'aimerais bien avoir un tribble

- nan, rectification…

- tu veux avoir un tribble

- ça fait un petit coussin tout doux tout chaud.

.

Tu cherches depuis quatre ans le bureau pour t'engager dans Starfleet

- et tu l'as toujours pas trouvé

- du coup, tu boudes

- et tu cherches encore

- encore un sale coup des Klingons

.

Tu sais faire le signe de Spock en collant ton index et ton majeur d'un côté et ton annulaire et ton auriculaire de l'autre

- avant, tu n'y arrivais pas

- du coup, t'es trop fier(e)

- maintenant, tu le fais tout le temps

- et à force, bah tu gonfles un peu tout le monde

- mais tu t'en fous

-Star Trek powa!

.

Tu sautes sur tous les gens qui ont une coupe au bol avec un couteau à la main

- et ce, même en pleine rue

- c'est pour voir si c'est pas des Vulcains

- le sang vert, tout ça, tout ça…

- eh, c'est pas ta faute si la coupe au bol est ridicule sur tout le monde SAUF les Vulcains

- en même temps, les Vulcains sont toujours classes

- ok, ok, t'avoue, tu kiffes les Vulcains…

- comment ne pas les aimer en même temps?!

.

Tu regardes les étoiles et tu te dis que ce serait quand même beaucoup plus beau si tu les voyais depuis la passerelle de l'USS-Enterprise plutôt que depuis la fenêtre cradoc de ta chambre

- clair et net

- aucun doute là dessus

.

Tu rêves que tu arrives enfin à trouver le bureau d'engagement dans Starfleet

- et tu pleures de joie

- du coup, toute ta famille se demande pourquoi tu pleures en dormant

- surtout que tu fais le tout avec un immense sourire

- et un ronflement apocalyptique

.

* * *

Coucou c'est moi que revoilààà!  
-Sérieux, c'est pas le pape...? *air blasé*

*coup de boule sur la personne du Maître des Enfers*

*Lucifer chiale*

Mouhahaha! *cri de victoire du Benitsuki Tora sauvage*

Alors? Verdict? Vous en avez pensé quoi de ce truc? C'était drôle ou pas...? (j'arrive pas vraiment à me rendre compte en fait) En tout cas, trois autres "chapitres" dans le même genre sont prêts à être postés!

Eh, qui s'est reconnu *-*? (allez quooiiii, siouplaiiiit... )

J'attends vos reviews!


	2. Fan de Star Trek 2

Salut à tous!

Et voici, comme prévu (ouiiii, je sais, je devais poster hier mais... po eut le temps) (vouala) la suite de ce délire sous Mescaline qu'est ce... truc (oui nan parce que ce n'est pas une fic, ni un OS, juste du gros n'importe quoi sortit de ma cervelle un peu bizarre)

Un grand merci à mes quatre revieweurs pour m'avoir laissé leur avis, **Holybleu**, **JackB** (TREKKIIIIIIIIIE! *pète un câble*), **Choup37** (haha, ok on fait comme ça, je te laisse Bones... et Spock il est pour mouuuuuaaaaaaah!) (promis, je vais répondre à ton MP et à cette review IMMENSE -t'es géniale- dès que j'ai du temps, je suis plutôt débordée là!) et **Olotse** (joli pseudo... je l'adore ^^ Un peu ouais... Sauf que je l'ai posté bieeeeen plus tard, je l'ai grattée en cours et j'ai attendu pas mal avant de la publier... contente que ça te plaise ^^)

Si vous n'avez que les films du reboot (2009 et 2013 pour Into Darkness), pas de souci, je ne me suis basée que sur ces deux là!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

.

**Disclaimer:** touuuuuut ce GÉNIAL univers de **Star Trek** ne m'appartient pas, il a été créé par **Gene Roddenberry**, loué soit son nom (ah ouais, j'suis trekkie et complètement cinglée... héhé)

* * *

** Tu sais que tu es fan de Star Trek quand...**

**(ou "tu sais que tu as un grave, mais alors un très grave, problème psychologique quand...")**

* * *

.

.

Tu gueules «TéléportatiooOOooon!» dans ta chambre quand ta mère débarque pour te rappeler que t'as pleeeeeeeeein de devoirs qui t'attendent

- et que tu n'as d'ailleurs toujours pas commencés

- (la flemme)

- du coup, vive la téléportation

- et après, ta mère t'engueule parce que tu lui a pété les tympans en hurlant «TÉLÉPORTATIOOOON!» comme un(e) dingue forcené(e)

.

Tes potes refusent ca-té-go-ri-que-ment de t'accompagner au vidéo-club

- parce que dès que tu vois les DVD Star Trek, tu te met à pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps

- après, tu expliques au mooooooOOoooonde entier que ces films sont géniaux

- que Star Trek est génial

- que Kirk / Spock, putain de bordel de merde

- (hem, faut que tu restes calme)

- (restons calme)

- (maîtrise de tes nerfs)

- et généralement, tu harcèles tous les clients du vidéo-club jusqu'à ce qu'ils empruntent les-dits DVD

.

Tu as vu chacun des films plusieurs fois au cinéma

- même que t'as pas honte d'abord

- sérieusement, comme si t'allais rater la tête de Khan en HD sur écran géant… ?

- et l'Enterprise en HD

- et les batailles galactiques

- et Kirk, et Spock, et Bones, et Tchekov, et Sulu, et Uhura…

- toussa, toussa quoi.

- vive la HD

- tu aimes la HD

.

Tu as les DVD.

- évidemment que tu as les DVD

- question débile

- oui, tu les as aussi téléchargés histoire de toujours avoir les films sur ton ordi quand t'es pas chez toi

- et c'est la première fois de TOUTE TA VIE que tu t'es senti coupable de télécharger illégalement

- tu as aussi téléchargé les versions chinoise, russe et péruvienne

- parce que c'est trop marrant de voir Kirk se chamailler en chinois avec Spock

- c'est à mourir de rire

- vraiment

- tu as frisé la crise cardiaque en entendant l'accent russe de Tchekov parlant chinois

.

Tu connais les prénoms de TOUS les persos

- et tu en es très fier / fière

- James Tiberius Kirk, Pavel Tchekov, Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Hikari Sulu, Khan Noonien Singh…

- et non, Spock s'appelle Spock, il a pas de nom de famille

- (et parfois, on l'appelle S'chn T'gai Spock)

- (mais c'est super complexe)

- tu gères

.

Tu es capable de dessiner de mémoire les plans de l'Enterprise

- tu peux même le faire les yeux bandés

- t'es un ouf quand même

- mais t'es même pas fichu de retenir la moindre formule mathématique de base

- la vie est mal foutue

.

Tu aimerais bien demander à Khan de faire exploser ton lycée / fac / prépa / truc scolaire à la con

- ce serait sympa de sa part, sérieux

.

Tu entends ton pote Vladimir parler avec son accent russe et tu lui tapes dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il te parle du cœur nucléaire de l'USS-Enterprise

- et il te dit rien du tout

- il est donc à la solde des Klingons

- le traître…

- les Klingons sont partout

- la preuve : ton prof de maths en est un

.

Tu te demandes quand même ce que fout le Dr McCoy (Bones) sur la planète Nibiru au début de Star Trek Into Darkness

- juste, il a des patients en train de claquer dans son infirmerie pendant qu'il se fait sa séquence tourisme extraterrestre, tu sais pas si il est au courant

- et lui, il tape un sprint dans une forêt rouge… ?

.

Tu es pleinement convaincu(e) que l'hypospray est une arme dangereuse

- surtout entre les mains du Dr McCoy

- il est flippant lui

- du coup, tu comprends mieux pourquoi Jim ne veut pas que celui-ci s'approche avec ses vaccins à la con

- tu préfères t'attaquer seul(e) à un esquadron Klingon sur-entraîné plutôt que te retrouver seul(e) dans une pièce juste avec McCoy et un de ses hypospray

- à propos, Bones et Khan iraient bien ensemble

- tu sais, ça n'a rien à voir

- n'empêche que c'est vrai quand même

.

Tu es persuadé(e) que le directeur de ton lycée / fac / prépa / truc-scolaire-à-la-con est un vulcain

- quand tu lui as hurlé qu'il était un espion à la solde des Klingons, il t'a répondu que non, il te collait trois heures parce que c'était tout à fait logique

- tu étais persuadé(e) qu'il est à la solde des Klingons parce qu'il a refusé que tu proposes un stand Starfleet au forum de l'orientation de ton bahut

- et en fait c'était un Vulcain

- tu as hurlé que le Haut Conseil vulcain était un ramassis de gros coincés débiles qui feraient mieux de se sortir les doigts du cul

- tu as eut trois heures de colle

- et t'as même pas réussit à te téléporter pour y échapper

- fuck

.

À Halloween, tu te déguises en Mr Spock

- parce que oui quand même, les Vulcains sont un peu flippants

- surtout avec la prise-Vulcaine-de-la-mort-qui-tue-version-alien

- tu signales quand même qu'avec cette prise, Spock a mis Khan À. TERRE.

- genre KHAN quoi!

- donc oui, les Vulcains sont des coincés des fesses olympiques mais les Vulcains sont flippants

.

Tu as essayé de te déguiser en Klingon à Halloween

- parce que c'est quand même THE méchants de Star Trek

- mais c'est trop dur de se déguiser en Klingon

- (t'aimes bien leur tête de méchants ceci dit au passage)

- vous avez vu leurs tronches, sérieux?!

- et puis même, c'est quoi cette langue… ?

.

T'as essayé d'apprendre le Klingon

- tu as sérieusement essayé

- quand tu parles Klingon, tu as l'impression qu'un sadique de la Gestapo essaye de t'arracher les cordes vocales à mains nues

- c'est vraiment dur comme langue

- mais maintenant t'es bilingue

- et tu peux insulter tes profs en toute impunité

- c'est trop cool

- tu en profites a-llè-gre-ment

- comme si t'allais te gêner

.

Maintenant, t'aimerais bien apprendre le Haut Vulcain

- c'est quand même plus élégant comme langue

- pour l'instant, tu ne sais que dire _th'y'la_ (mais si, le mot bieeeen ambigu pour décrire la relation de Kirk et Spock)

- (ça veut dire ami / amant / frère)

- (bien joué Gene Roddenberry! bien joué!)

- bientôt, tu seras trilingue français / klingon / vulcain

- la classe

- ça fait 7 ans que tu apprends l'allemand et tout ce que tu sais dire c'est _Ich bin Rodolphe_ et _Ich liebe dich_

- t'es pas dans la merde en Allemagne

- mais tu t'en fous, tu parles klingon (et bientôt Haut Vulcain)

- tu es un GROS malade

.

Tu en as marre de voir les gens s'étrangler à moitié quand tu leur annonce que tu ne connais pas Star Wars

- ils sont persuadés que tu mens

- ce qui est complètement faux

- les Vulcains ne mentent jamais

- oui, ok, d'accord, t'es pas Vulcain

- n'empêche que tu connais pas Star Wars

- ni Stargate

- tu comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils font ces têtes d'hallucinés

- bien sûr que tu connais Star Trek

- c'est quoi cette question débile?

- tout le monde connaît Star Trek!

.

Tu as chez toi le drapeau de la Fédération des planètes unies.

- et tu hurles à chaque fois que quelqu'un te demande pourquoi tu as le drapeau de l'O.N.U. sur le mur de ta chambre.

- C'EST PAS LE DRAPEAU DE L'O.N.U. BANDE D'ALIENS OGM LOBOTOMISÉS!

- tss, tu vis entouré d'incultes.

- d'ailleurs, tu as brisé tous les rêves de tes géniteurs quand tu leur a expliqué que c'était pas l'O.N.U. mais encore un truc Star Trek.

- tes parents sont désespérés (à cause de toi)

- c'est pas ta faute, Star Trek c'est génial.

- héhéhé.

.

Tu adores le discours de Kirk devant les membres de Starfleet pour commémorer leurs morts à cause du sexy-terroriste Khan.

- tellement que tu l'as écouté en boucle

- tu le connais par cœur maintenant

- en anglais et en français

- et même en tchécoslovaque

- t'es complètement barge quand t'y penses

- mais t'en as rien à foutre

- c'est Star Trek.

.

Tu as commandé un chasseur Klingon pour Noël

- mais si, celui qu'on voit sur K'onos avant qu'il se fasse dézinguer par Super Khan l'O.G.M.

- ok, c'est Klingon…

- mais il est trop, trop, TROP classe!

- il rentrera jamais dans ton garage

- tu vois vraiment pas pourquoi tes parents sont contre

- à la base, tu avais commandé l'USS-Enterprise

- mais bon, tu t'es rabattu sur le chasseur Klingon

- dans la vie, il faut être réaliste.

.

.

.

* * *

Alors! Oui! J'ai un drapeau de l'U.F.P. chez moi, j'ai vu le film en tchécoslovaque, en chinois (j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque, c'est ÉNORME), en russe, en péruvien, je me suis rendu récemment compte que je connaissais certaines répliques par cœur, je connais un peu de vocabulaire en klingon (et je m'en suis déjà servi... un prof m'engueulait, j'ai pété un câble et... enfin bref, rien de bien glorieux quoi) (*va se planquer sous sa couette*) et... Ouais, je vais arrêter de m'afficher hein.

Donc? Votre avis sur ce nouveau "machin" (ouais, j'vais appeler ça des machins)?

J'attends vos reviews! (eh, 66 lecteurs et 4 reviews... y'a po une couille dans le potage?)


	3. Fan de Star Trek 3

Salut à tous pour le nouveau "machin" de cette semaine!

Comme d'hab, on continue le délire sous Mescaline! Un grand merci aux revieweurs, je vous adore même si je n'ai pas eut le temps de répondre par MP, désolée! (mais je suis un peu débordée en ce moment), **Hyoki** (muahahaha, contamination du trekkiiiiiiiiisme!), **Olotse** (ouais, j'ai lâché une insulte klingonne à un prof -nan parce que le traiter de connard d'enculé, ça serait mal passé et je me serais fait virer quand même...- héhé, naaaan, prof de physique... gnéhéhé *a un grain* *est trekkie en fait*), **Choup37** (uhuh, je vais te répondre avec un MP de trois kilomètres, je le sens venir gros comme une maison...) et **Aliena Wyvern **(KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Et merci pour le fav, ça fait super plaisir ^^)

Si vous n'avez que les films du reboot (2009 et 2013 pour Into Darkness), pas de souci, je ne me suis basée que sur ces deux là!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! Et en espérant que ça vous fera rigoler un peu quand même... *croise les doigts*

.

**Disclaimer:** touuuuuut ce GÉNIAL univers de **Star Trek** ne m'appartient pas, il a été créé par **Gene Roddenberry**, loué soit son nom (ah ouais, j'suis trekkie et complètement cinglée... héhé)

* * *

**Tu sais que tu es fan de Star Trek quand...**

**(ou "tu sais que tu as un grave, mais alors un très grave, problème psychologique quand...")**

* * *

.

.

Tu as été capable, suite à un pari débile, d'imiter Spock dansant la Macarena

- c'est super dur

- mais c'est trop marrant

- maintenant, tu es imbattable à la Spock Macarena (ou Macarena vulcaine).

.

Tu t'entraînes sur ton petit frère pour arriver à faire la prise Vulcaine-de-la-mort-qui-tue

- elle est tellement classe cette prise

- mortelle, badass, efficace… Vulcaine quoi

- du coup, ton petit frère te déteste

- et tu espères qu'en grandissant il ne se mettra pas au catch

- (parce que pour l'instant, t'es loin de pouvoir imiter Spock)

- (t'es mal barré)

.

Tu as baptisé Piou-piou, ta peluche poussin tout jaune aux yeux bleus pétillants

- maintenant, Piou-piou s'appelle Kirk

- du coup, ta peluche ours au grand regard innocent s'est trouvée rebaptisée Tchekov

- ta vieille peluche de pingouin stoïque s'appelle Spock

- c'est débile mais ça te fait trop marrer

- t'aimerais bien avoir une peluche de loup noir

- juste pour pouvoir l'appeler Khan

- et maintenant, tu passes beaucoup plus de temps qu'avant à faire des câlins à tes peluches de quand t'étais petit

- et ça y est, ta mère est persuadée que tu es un cas désespéré

- ce à quoi tu réponds «STAR TREEEEEEK! BWAHAHAHA!»

- tu sais, tu sais, ton argumentation est imparable

- c'est ça d'avoir le sens de la répartie

.

Quand quelqu'un t'emmerde, tu l'insulte en klingon

- la preuve : Ko'tal, T'ruk-D'h, Jik'ta… t'en a pleiiiiiin en stock

- on te regarde comme si tu étais fou/folle parce qu'ils comprennent que dalle

- en même temps, le klingon est une langue tellement… poétique, douce et lyrique

- si, si

- ou pas en fait…

- à la limite, tu pourrais dire à ton pire ennemi _je t'aime_ en klingon qu'il aurait l'impression de se faire insulter

- tu adores cette langue, c'est officiel

.

Tu parles tout le temps de Star Trek à tes potes

- un de ces quatre, tu arriveras bien à les convertir

- mais pour l'instant, tu leur casse plutôt les couilles

- d'ailleurs, la dernière fois que tu as essayé de leur expliquer à quel point Star Trek est NAZE par rapport à Star Trek, ils t'ont sauté dessus

- ils t'ont ligoté(e)

- _**et**_ baillonné(e)

- tu vois vraiment pas pourquoi

- seraient-ils des espions klingons…?

Tu as décidé de faire S

- même si t'es pas fichu de calculer une dérivée sans remettre en cause toute les lois physique de l'univers connu

- (t'es nul en maths, mais nul!)

- (tu désespère tout tes profs de maths sans exception)

- (c'est carrément flippant)

- tu t'en fous, t'as décidé que t'allais faire S alors tu vas faire S puis des études scientifiques

- parce que c'est décidé, tu veux connaître la technologie des caissons cryogéniques sur le bout des doigts

- parce qu'il est hors de question que tu laisses Khan dans son caisson nom de Dieu!

- le mec a déjà dormi 300 ans alors la Belle au Bois dormant a assez pioncé comme ça, maintenant, il faut qu'on puisse profiter de son existence!

- bah quoi? c'est KHAN. Hé!

- uhuh

- oui, c'est un terroriste, psychopathe, élitiste, eugéniste, tyran, meurtrier de masse

- (il cumule le gars)

- mais il est trop classe

- et beau gosse, ok, ok t'avoue

- mais merde, KHAN!

- et c'est Benedict Cumberbatch qui le joue, Khan est GÉNIAL

- donc tu vas le sortir de son caisson cryogénique

- et le premier qui t'en empêche, tu lui enfonces un vaisseau romulien dans le cul jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les couilles qui ressortent par les trous de nez

- (oui, c'est violent)

- (mais rien ne t'empêchera de réveiller la Belle au Bois dormant)

- (Khan quoi)

- (pis le reste de son équipage tant qu'on y est hein, ça serait con de pas en profiter)

- (surtout si ils sont tous aussi bien gaulés que lui)

- (72 beaux gosses… uhuh)

- t'es un fou dans ta tête quand t'y songes

- tu t'en tapes, tu veux revoir Khan (Benedict Cumberbaaaatch!) un point c'est tout

.

Tu vois Chris Pine à la télé (tu baves) et tu te mets à hurler comme un(e) psychopathe dans ton salon

- et tu files une crise cardiaque à tes parents qui ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce que tu leurs brises d'un seul coup les tympans

- et qui se demandent ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire au bon Dieu dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un enfant trekkie à ce point là

- (ça devait pas être joli-joli)

- tu piques le sprint du siècle pour arriver au studio télécharger

- alors que t'as jamais réussit à faire un 100m sans cracher tous tes poumons

- tu colles le coup de boule du siècle au mastodonte qui essaye de t'empêcher d'entrer

- alors que t'es gaulé(e) comme une crevette

- (t'es violent(e) en fait)

- en même temps, il avait qu'à te laisser passer, hé!

- tu peux enfin voir Chris Pine en chair et en os et tu pleures comme une madeleine (pire que pour Bambi et E.T. réunis)

- tu lui sautes dessus pour qu'il te dise ENFIN où tu peux trouver un bureau d'enrôlement à Starfleet

- tant que tu y es, tu essayes de lui rouler une pelle

- (quoi?! autant en profiter non?)

- tu comprends vraiment pas pourquoi des hommes en blouse blanche viennent de te sauter dessus, te coller une camisole et t'emmener ici de force

- c'est tout blanc maintenant…

- mais c'est confortable

- blanc mais confortable

.

Tes potes te parlent de ce conte magnifique où une superbe jeune fille attends que son prince charmant vienne la sortir de son sommeil sans fin dans son cercueil et tu les regardes avec des yeux ronds

- depuis quand Khan est une gonzesse?!

- bah quoi? «sommeil sans fin», «superbe», «cercueil», c'est bien Khan nan?

- oui bon, ok, cercueil est un euphémisme pour caisson cryogénique

- comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir?!

- bien sûr que si!

- en tout cas, si il suffit de rouler une pelle à Khan pour le réveiller ça t'arrangerait parce que l'étude des caissons cryogéniques, c'est quand même super complexe

- (t'as les neurones qui fondent)

- donc vive le roulage de pelle

- quoi Blanche Neige?! il est où le rapport avec Blanche Neige?!

.

Tu es capable de citer chacune des planètes membres de la Confédération des Planètes Unies dans l'ordre de leur adhésion à la Confédération

- et tu pleures pour retenir tes verbes irréguliers d'anglais

- mais ça sert à rien l'anglais!

- apprenez le Klingon!

- RÉVOLUTIOOOOOON! FUCK ENGLISH, VIVA KLINGON!

.

T'as jamais aimé l'école, mais si tu arrivais enfin à trouver Starfleet Academy tu y dormirais avec joie

- tu ne quitterais même plus le bâtiment en fait

- t'as beau avoir fouillé chaque caillou de San Francisco, t'as rien trouvé du tout

- du coup bah t'aime toujours pas l'école

- voilà

- c'est Starfleet Academy ou RIEN

.

Tu as eut une réaction parfaitement contrôlée lorsque tu as appris qu'il y allait avoir un troisième film

- t'as même pas convulsé cette fois ci

- (t'es fier de toi là)

- nan, tu as juste hurlé comme un(e) dément(e) en courant partout

- tu t'es même fait courser par des gars en blouse blanche

- tu les as même lattés à coups de prise-vulcaine-de-la-mort-qui-tue mais à ta sauce (c'est-à-dire un peu foirée vu que t'es pas encore tout à fait au point) (n'empêche que même ratée, cette prise déchire)

- (tu respectes GRAVE les Vulcains)

- tu t'es fracassé le crâne contre un mur (trop de bonheur) le tout en hurlant de joie comme une hyène sous Mescaline parce que t'avais les neurones qui fondaient, en digne hystérique que tu es

- (du coup, t'as chopé la migraine du siècle)

- mais t'en as rien à foutre parce qu'il va y avoir un TROISIÈME FILM, GYAHAHAHA!

- t'as _presque_ pété un câble

- presque

- maîtrise de tes nerfs

- WINNER!

.

* * *

Haha, encore une fois, y'a du véridique... La Macarena vulcaine, les peluches (Khan le loup, Kirk le poussin, Spock le pingouin, Chekov le nounours...), les insultes en Klingon, mais j'ai pas fait S. J'aime po les maths, les maths, c'est le MAAAAL! *hurle comme une démente*

Voilà voilà! Oubliez pas, une petite review est toujours utile (et sympathique) ^^


	4. Fan de Star Trek 4

Salut à tous, chers amis lecteurs!

Oui, je sais, je suis un peu à la bourre (je devais poster hier soir) mais vu que demain matin je me casse en Angleterre pour un mois et demi, j'ai eut quinze miliards de trucs à faire (en plus j'ai un karma de chiotte alors je ne vous explique même pas le délire). Voici donc la dernière partie de ce délire limite schizophrénique! Et oui, et oui, ça se finit ici... Enfin, si j'ai d'autres idées qui viennent au fur et à mesure, pourquoi pas, il n'est pas exclu que je rajoute quelques "machins" à cette fic sans queue ni tête.

Cette fois ci, deux trois références aux séries Star Trek mais rien de bien monstrueux ou même de spoils (je déteeeste les spoils! GRAH! *deviens un super saïyen*) et j'ai fait en sorte que tout soit compréhensible et clair pour ceux qui n'ont vu que le reboot.

Cette semaine et pour ce dernier chapitre, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, merci beaucoup! Nan, sérieux, vous déchirez! (BALAAAAAIIIIISE!)  
**Choup**, promis, je vais te répondre, je te le jure sauf que, uhuh, je pleure un peu ma maman en ce moment et j'ai pas le teeeeemps! Mais je vais le faire! *affiche l'air déterminée de la gonzesse qui va troncher du Klingon avec une petite cuiller*

Sur ce, bonne lecture! Et en espérant que ça vous fera rigoler un peu quand même... *croise les doigts*

.

**Disclaimer:** touuuuuut ce GÉNIAL univers de **Star Trek** ne m'appartient pas, il a été créé par **Gene Roddenberry**, loué soit son nom (ah ouais, j'suis trekkie et complètement cinglée... héhé)

* * *

**Tu sais que tu es fan de Star Trek quand...**

**(ou, "tu sais que tu as un grave, mais alors très grave, problème psychologique quand...")**

* * *

.

.

Tu songes sérieusement à appeler ton enfant Spock

- tes potes ont déjà commencé à poser des cierges pour, disent-ils «_le pauvre gamin qui aura le malheur d'avoir un père / une mère trekkie»_

- pff! hommes de peu de foi!

- c'est très beau Spock

- comment ça, «_et si c'est une fille?» _?

- ça seras Spock, point-barre!

- bon, ok ok, «_un gosse ça se fait à deux», «t'as pensé à l'enfance que tu vas lui pourrir?!»… _

- (tu vois pas comment un prénom aussi classe pourrait pourrir quelqu'enfance que ce soit)

- (sérieusement)

- bah tu l'appelleras Pavel Khan Tiberius Spock

- même si c'est une fille, merde!

- ça va, c'est mignon Pavel!

- tu es un incompris

.

Tu es persuadé(e) que ta grand mère Huguette est une Cardassian infiltrée, cette espèce d'alien ultra-flippants

- si, si

- dites pas le contraire, ta grand mère, c'est pas des rides qu'elle a sur la tête mais de véritables plaques osseuses!

- (camouflaaaaaage… )

- donc oui, c'est une Cardassian infiltrée

- comment tu peux en être sûr(e)? hin, hin, hin, pauvres naïfs…

- comme si une Cardassian pouvait tromper le trekkie averti que tu es!

- (son déguisement humain est efficace mais les aliens devraient éviter de sous-estimer les trekkies)

- (trekkie powa, biatch!)

- et puis bon, tu as LA preuve ultime…

- qu'est-ce qui caractérise les Cardassians, mmm? leur côté barbare / psychopathe / viking sanguinaire / guerriers impitoyables / sociopathes

- et Mamie Huguette, elle fout les jetons! rien que sa tronche file des cauchemars

- (cette sadique patentée t'as obligé à boire de la soupe dégueulasse durant TOUTE ton enfance)

- Mamie Huguette est une Cardassian, clair et net

- du coup, tu flippes

- eyh! c'est quand même l'espèce alien capable de te lâcher «_Ce que vous appelez génocide, j'appelle ça une journée de travail_»

- pas flippants les mecs

- à côté d'eux, Hitler fait petite bite!

- la prochaine fois que tu vois Mamie Huguette, tu pries très fort pour que tu maîtrise enfin la prise vulcaine

- (t'es pas dans la merde tiens)

.

Ton prof d'anglais, en plein cours sur les têtes couronnées d'Angleterre, a lâché «_long life and prosper_» et toi… bah t'as gloussé comme un possédé

- en plein cours

- même que t'as faillit baver

- et touuuuuuut le monde t'as entendu

- (ça serait pas rigolo sinon)

- maintenant, faut que tu leur expliques à tous que non, tu ne fantasme pas sur Georges Ier (1714 – 1727 et une tête de momie) et sa tenue moule-burne top sexy

- (juste sur les Vulcains en fait)

- (surtout Spock pour être tout à fait honnête)

.

Tu es super fan de Star Trek mais tu n'as pas de buste de Gene Roddenberry, son génial créateur chez toi

- bon, t'as bien un petit autel à son nom (t'es fan ou tu l'es pas, merde!)

- mais pas de buste de Gene Roddenberry

- (faut pas déconner non plus)

- eyh! qu'est-ce que…!

- eh! nan! faut pas que tes potes rentrent dans ta chambre!

- dégagez de là, bande de ploucs!

- LE PREMIER QUI TOUCHE À TON BUSTE EN MARBRE DE GENE RODDENBERRY EST UN PUTAIN D'HOMME MORT.

- (oui, oui, ok, t'avoue… t'en as un)

- (t'assumes pas, c'est tout)

.

Ta prof de français vous demande de citer des grands noms de la littérature et te regardes avec des yeux de merlans frit lorsque tu te lèves d'un seul coup pour beugler à plein poumons «_GENE!_»

- (d'ailleurs, sur le coup, t'as filé une crise cardiaque à la moitié de tes camarades de classe)

- (faut dire que t'es plutôt silencieux/se d'habitude)

- Bah si, Gene…

- m'enfin voyons, un génie de la littérature…

- (Gene, génie… tu dis rien m'enfin quand même, si c'est pas un putain de message subliminal ça!)

- GENE RODDENBERRY, MERDE!

- le CRÉATEUR de STAR TREK nom de Dieu!

- rah mais la bande d'incultes…!

- tu comprends pas pourquoi ta prof t'as collé trois heures de colle

- (t'aurais p'têt pas du lui dire qu'elle était une grosse débile seulement apte à sniffer la morve de ses implants mammaires)

- (oui m'enfin, en même temps, elle a osé te dire «_qui est Gene Roddenberry?_»)

- (sur le coup, t'as poussé un de ces cris de rage… on aurait dit Godzilla)

-(même au fin fond du Pakistan ils ont du t'entendre)

.

Depuis que ton petit frère a une coupe au bol (absolument immonde, ceci dit au passage), tu l'as rebaptisé Spock

- ça le fait bien chier

- mais toi ça te fait hurler de rire alors tu t'en fous

- eyh, c'est quand même pas ta faute si la coupe au bol ne va qu'aux Vulcains!

- ah, les Vulcains…

- Spock…

- uhuh…!

- bref.

- (faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de baver dès que tu penses à Spock)

- (et à ses fesses)

- (nan parce que quand même Zachary Quinto a un _très_ beau arrière-train / popotin / fesses)

- (tu t'enfonces là…)

- (du coup, tu vas fermer ta gueule maintenant)

- (oui, oui, ok… tu la fermes)

.

Tu es à fond sur le polythéisme

- et tu vois pas pourquoi dès que tu dis ça, tes potes (habitués à tes conneries en tout genre, faut le dire) (dur, dur, d'avoir un pote trekkie) te demandent quelle est ta religion : hindouisme, dieux grecs, romains, panthéon hittite…

- (te connaissant, ils se préparent au pire)

- mais non, mais non pauvres incultes…

- pourquoi ils te parlent de Zeus et Héra, sérieux?!

- t'es pas barge au point de vénérer des Dieux antiques…

- nan, toi, tes Dieux sont Gene Roddenberry, James Tiberius Kirk, l'USS-Enterprise…

- et Spock, oui, évidemment!

- (genre t'allais oublier SPOCK)

- mais pourquoi tes potes ont-ils (encore!) appelé ces monsieurs en blouse blanche qui veulent te passer cette putain de camisole de force… ?

- …

- SPOCK, À L'AIDE!

.

Chaque 5 avril, tu sèches les cours

- pas pour le simple plaisir de sécher hein…

- trekkie ok, mais comme tout élève normalement constitué, tu te fais pas prier pour sécher (l'école buissonière, c'est COOL)

- mais le 5 avril, rien à faire, tu sèches sy-sté-ma-ti-que-ment

- eh! t'es trekkie!

- le 5 avril, c'est un peu le jour des trekkies! c'est notre fête nationale à nous!

- tu t'expliques (ou plutôt, tu expliques aux pauvres néophytes de Star Trek) le 5 avril, c'est ce que nous appelons le Jour du Premier Contact

- le 5 avril 2063… héhéhé! c'est le jour où dans le Trekverse, les humains ont pour la première fois rencontré des aliens

- et qui qui z'ont rencontré, mmm?

- THE MOST BADASS ALIEN OF THE FUCKING UNIVERSE!

- (QUI a dit les Tribbles?!)

- (ok, ils sont cro mimi mais… pas BADASS!)

- les Vulcains of course!

- du coup, chaque 5 avril… c'est la fête du slip chez les trekkies.

- parce que bien sûr, il s'agit de célébrer Star Trek et tout, et tout… mais pas que! vu le contexte terrien (guerres, famines, révolutions, pollution, pauvreté, tyrannies… un peu le combo de la mort qui tue) de ce XXIème siècle, la rencontre avec les Vulcains, célébrer le First Contact Day, c'est un peu comme formuler un TRÈS gros espoir en une évolution positive de l'Humanité, et le fait de croire en la possibilité que les êtres humains s'unissent à des êtres différents venus d'autres mondes en se fondant sur des valeurs tels que le respect de l'autre, le partage, la liberté… Star Trek quoi.

- (putain, le pavé que tu viens de lâcher…)

- hors de question que t'ailles t'emmerder comme un rat mort en cours écouter un vieux con à deux doigts de la putréfaction lire son cours d'une voix monocorde un 5 avril!

- FIRST CONTACT DAY, BWAHAHAHA!

- FÊTE DU SLIIIIP!

- STAR TREEEEEEK!

- RAAAAAAHBJHGVB… !

- (déconnexion des neurones)

.

Maintenant, si quelqu'un t'embête, t'as tendance à le traiter de gobelin au sang vert

- alors que tu adoooOOOoores les Vulcains et leur -magnifique!- sang vert

- (ils rougissent pas, ils verdissent!)

- (c'est pas TROP mimi?!)

- (hiiiii, tu craques…)

- (bref!)

- c'est pas ta faute, c'est l'influence de Bones…

- il est excellent!

- du coup, les gens te regardent en se demandant pourquoi «_cette personne totalement défoncée m'insulte t-elle et se met à glousser juste après comme un(e) demeuré(e)?_»

- eyh! c'est ça les trekkies!

.

Si quelqu'un insulte Star Trek, Gene Roddenberry ou quelque aspect du Trekverse que ce soit, tu deviens un super-saïyen

- direct

- call me Sangoku

- après, c'est gore

- la plupart du temps, la police a du mal à retrouver tous les morceaux

- et, quand elle y arrive, elle pleure pour arriver à identifier quelle partie du corps humain c'est

- non monsieur le policier, ça, ce n'est pas sa rotule…

- c'est un bout de son crâne.

- pas ta faute, il avait qu'à pas insulter Star Trek

- (bien fait pour sa gueule!)

- (bwahahaha!)

- tu ne te savais pas un tel sadisme par contre

- bah!

.

Ton pote te demande pourquoi tu as un elfe du Seigneur des Anneaux déguisé en Star Wars sur ton fond d'écran

- tu hésites encore sur l'attitude à avoir là.

- hurler? lui génocider violemment la face? ou te suicider de désespoir… ?

- confondre Star Trek et Star Wars…

- suicide.

- clair et net.

.

Tu peux pas sacquer Star Wars

- sérieusement

- c'est pas que c'est nul mais…

- (si, c'est nul)

- c'est juste que… par rapport à Star Trek… bah c'est TOUT NAZE!

- du coup, tu fais genre tu connais pas Star Wars

- eh, ton esprit ne peut être occupé que par Star Trek

- Dark Vador? hein? nan, nan, tu connais pas

- c'est pas une marque de lessive?

.

Tu es pour le nucléaire

- évidemment que tu es pour le nucléaire!

- ET AVEC QUOI ON FERAIT LES COEURS NUCLÉAIRES POUR LA DISTORSION SINON?

- HEIN?!

- ahlàlà, y pensent à rien ces écolos…

- WE HAVE «_TO BOLDLY GO WHER__E__ NO MAN HAS GONE BEFOOOOOOOOOOOORE_»!

- (traduction pour les non-trekkies de la sur-célèbre devise de Star Trek: "_aller avec bravoure là où nul homme n'est jamais allé_")

- (évidemment que tu connais la devise par cœur)

- (eh! t'es trekkie!)

- (même que tu connais des répliques par cœur)

- (des dialogues aussi)

- (et même si ils sont en Klingon)

- (ou en Romulien)

- (sacrée mémoire quand même… )

- (vive toi!)

.

.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est finiiiiii!

(ou pas en fait... ça dépendra de si d'autres idées pétées débarquent dans ma cervelle nécrosée quoi)

Yep, je fête le 5 avril, chaque année depuis que j'ai été contaminée par le Saint Star Trek. Et chaque année, c'est carrément la fête du slip (enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi).

Merci à tous d'avoir suivit cette fic et mes machins, **Aliena Wyvern **(uhuh, Khaaan... *se remet à baver comme c'est pas permis*), **Choup37** et tes superbes reviews (ah nan, sérieux, des reviews longues, détaillées, percutantes et hilarantes, moi j'applaudis des deux mains!), **Holybleu **(contente de t'avoir fait marrer avec mes conneries!), **JackB** (TREKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!), **Hyoki-sama **(en espérant que les films te plairont ^^), **Olotse **(TOUS les profs sont des Klingons, c'est un complooooot!)... J'vous aime-euuuh! *hippie power*

Sinon, pour la suite... Deux fics (sur **Star Trek** hein, pas sur **Henry Pépère à l'École des Sorciers**...) sont en projet, j'ai même -vaguement- commencé à travailler le premier chapitre et l'épilogue. Et putain, ça n'aura rien à voir avec ces machins, nan, là ça seras plutôt sombre (voire glauque, uhuh...)

Et pour finir... LONG LIFE AND PROSPER! LE TREKKISME VAINCRA, BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

*se met à courir partout en beuglant des insultes en Romulien*

Ciao!


End file.
